


Teach You How To Kiss

by HK44



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: (sort of), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepovers, sharing the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Jason’s jaw dropped open but nothing came out. He snapped his mouth shut, stumbled over to the bedroom door and pushed it shut hard. Then he turned on Billy ever too fast for his bulky size. “What?”“I can teach you how to kiss,” Billy repeated. He rubbed the side of his lip. “I’ve been told I’m very good at it.”





	Teach You How To Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> In a desperate need for a pretty girl to do the same with me, here’s a cheesy fic with a cheesy trope that i wrote way too early in the morning.

Billy was splayed out on Jason’s bed, his hands on his stomach as he pondered at the ceiling thoughtfully.

They’d been having monthly sleepovers lately but Zack’s mom was having a hard time and needed him, Trini’s mom wouldn’t let her come and Tommy’s parents sprung a sudden weekend trip to their grandparent’s reservation on them that they couldn’t really refuse. And then, to splice it all together, Kimberly was grounded for punching Kyle Davis in the jaw after he grabbed her ass in the hallway.

It seemed like a rather unfair punishment to Billy. She was defending herself.

Still, that left him available for the sleepover and Billy didn’t like detracting from his set routine. He’d grown used to the sleepovers.

It felt like too much of a sudden jut to not go.

Though, he did try to splutter his way out of it. Was it truly a group sleepover if the rest of the group weren’t there?

Jason didn’t seem to mind though.

Jason was sweet like that.

Billy glanced over at Jason as he ducked back into the room, carrying a plate of cookies and their movie for the night. Sitting up, Billy watched Jason while he laid the plate down on the bedside table and plug the movie into his DVD player.

Jason had dragged an old projector out from the basement. Pinning a white sheet up flat against the wall, he stepped back and bent over. A warm slick of skin flashed as his shirt rode up with the bend.

Billy smiled. “Jason, have you ever dated anyone?”

Jason started. His foot slid out from under him and he crashed straight into the floor. Billy jerked up, hopping off the bed. Jason waved him off as he stood up.

“Um, I-” Jason flushed before turning away. His tongue darted out over his lips. and he swallowed thickly. “No, Billy, why?”

“Just wondering,” Billy said as he sat down. “Romantic comedies tend to make me think about romance and kissing. It’s why all my partners liked to play them on dates.” Billy frowned. “Even if the context of some situations didn’t make sense.”

Jason laughed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he agreed, “Quirky situations tend to create good comedies, romantic or not.”

Billy smiled and watched Jason bend back over as he messed around with the projector. After a few tepid seconds, he asked, “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Jason jerked, his head popping up. Sitting back, he cleared his throat. “Once, but it doesn’t really count.” Jason scratched the back of his neck. “He was drunk and it lasted like two seconds.”

“You like guys?” Billy prompted.

A burst of pleasure slid through his core. Group sleepovers always led to nice talks about personal things. Like Tommy panic and shame over being nonbinary and Zack’s fear that he’d die in battle and leave his mom to suffer alone for the rest of her days.

Not everything was sad though. Once Trini talked about how being a Ranger made her more proud of herself, created more confidence. It was such a happy moment.

It wasn’t like Jason was secretive about his life. But unlike everyone else, even Trini’s discussion of her first and very brief attempt at loving a boy, Jason never talked about his romances. Granted, Billy realized, that was because he hadn’t had any. Aside from a two-second smooch from a drunk guy.

“Yeah, Billy,” Jason said. He fiddled with his fingers, a nervous tick he had. “I like guys. Just like Trini likes girls.”

“Gay,” Billy clarified.

As he stood up and faced Billy, Jason smiled ruefully. “Gay.”

Billy grinned. “Is there anyone you’re interested in?”

“Kind of,” Jason admitted as he stretched, revealing another flash of skin on his lower hip. It was pale, drawing in Billy’s attention as it contrasted to the dimness of the room and the stark black of Jason’s shirt. “I’ve been into him for a long time now but I don’t think I have a chance, Billy.” Jason dropped his arms, shoving his hands into his pockets. “He has a lot more experience than me. And also,Billy, he’s never shown interest.”

“Well, that’s no reason not to go for it,” Billy said. He slid up to his knees, crossing his arms. “If you like him, you should try.”

Jason shrugged. “I’d be really bad at everything though, Billy.”

Billy rolled his eyes. “I can teach you.” 

Jason’s jaw dropped open but nothing came out. He snapped his mouth shut, stumbled over to the bedroom door and pushed it shut hard. Then he turned on Billy ever too fast for his bulky size. “What?”

“I can teach you how to kiss,” Billy repeated. He rubbed the side of his lip. “I’ve been told I’m very good at it.”

Staring at him, Jason gaped further before laughing awkwardly in a rush of breath. “Wha- Billy, no! We’re not- we’re not-”

“We’re friends,” Billy pointed out. He patted the spot in front of him. “And friends help each other, right?”

“Billy, I’ve had friends before you. And they would never do this!”

Billy raised an eyebrow, smirking. “And where are they now, Jason?”

For a quick second, Jason spluttered brokenly. “Wha- That’s- that’s besides the point, Billy, this is weird!”

“How?”

Jason froze, swallowing rapidly. “Well- it-” He crossed his arms. “I don’t know how to kiss, Billy. It’d be weird. I don’t know anything.” He groaned and covered his face. “I’m pathetic.”

“Not really.” Scooting off the bed, he grabbed Jason’s arm and tugged him over to the edge of the bed, hopping back on it. “I’m a very good teacher.”

“Billy-”

Billy pressed his finger to Jason’s lips. “Shhh.” He rubbed his thumb over Jason’s cheek. “Let me teach you.”

Jason’s eyes faded over, something longing deep in his eyes. “Okay,” he said faintly. “Okay, Billy.”

Billy smiled wide and leaned in slow, catching Jason’s mouth for his own. Jason’s breath stuttered against his mouth as Billy drew back slow. Humming low, Billy leaned sat up further on his knees, swiping his tongue gently against Jason’s bottom lip. Jason let out a soft whimper. His mouth slipped open and Billy let his tongue slid in with ease.

He tasted sweet, like the chocolate chip cookies he’d brought upstairs. Probably had snuck a few on his way up.

Gingerly, Billy grabbed Jason’s right hand and placed it on his hip. He draped his arm around Jason’s shoulders, one hand still resting on the side of his face. Pulling back, he whispered, “This is the part where you kiss back.”

Jason’s breath exhaled out ragged. “Yeah, okay, Billy.”

Billy grinned and leaned back in. Taking some initiative, Jason tightened his grip over Billy’s waist and caught Billy’s mouth halfway. He sucked briefly on Billy’s bottom lip, biting gently in the corner of his mouth before sweeping up tall and kissing Billy back fully.

Billy sighed against Jason’s mouth, wrapping his other arm around Jason’s neck. Jason settled for pulling Billy closer to him, chasing into Billy’s mouth like it was the air he breathed and without it he’d die.

Dropping one hand to Jason’s chest, Billy pushed back slightly. He inhaled heavily, eyes glancing over Jason’s face. His expression was panicked, nervous. Pupils blown wide.

Excited. And afraid.

“Remember to breathe,” Billy laughed once he’d caught his breath. “Kind of important.”

Jason flushed. “Sorry, Billy.”

“It’s okay,” Billy said

 He flopped back, tugging on Jason’s shirt as he did so. Eagerly, Jason followed without question, hovering over Billy’s body. His face was pinched tight.

“Don’t crush me,” Billy warned with a happy smile.

Jason nodded rapidly. Slowly, he sank down against Billy, waist first. Catching himself up on his forearms, he pressed his mouth against Billy’s again. Billy slid his fingers through his hair as he licked his way back into Jason’s mouth.

Without thinking, his foot tapped out a quick three-beat rhythm beside Jason’s thigh.

It felt good.

He hadn’t been intimate with anyone in a long while. He’d missed it.

And Jason was the perfect contender. Pretty smile and all eagerness to please.

Felt nice to be wanted like that again.

Billy blinked, his eyes snapping wide open. He pushed Jason back softly. Jason released his mouth with a penultimate whine, He sat back against Billy’s waist, breathing hard and a slight tent to his pants.

It was fair.

Billy had one too.

“Am I the boy?”

Jason stared at him. Then laughed awkwardly, refusing to make eye contact. “What boy, Billy?”

“The boy you like.” He cocked his head to the side, feeling the plush underside of a pillow brush over his cheek. “Am I him?”

“Um-”

“Oh,” Billy said faintly. He shrugged and smiled. “You could’ve said.” He leaned up and pecked Jason’s cheek, wrapping his arms around Jason’ neck, fingers sliding up through his hair as he bit Jason’s ear lobe. “We could’ve been practicing this whole time.”

Jason shuddered against him. “You’re right,” he groaned as he pushed Billy back. Billy landed back with a soft  _pwsh,_ smile ablaze his lips. “Let’s make up for lost time,” Jason muttered, sounding hazed as he swept back down.

Billy laughed against Jason’s eager mouth and kissed him back. After all, it seemed they had a lot of time to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this~
> 
> [Tumblr](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/167297145207/in-a-desperate-need-for-a-pretty-girl-to-do-the) || [Art](https://www.instagram.com/hk44_art/)


End file.
